prince star ff Seyoung (Sehun-hayoung)
by ByunKaNish
Summary: oh hayoung adalah gadis yang berangan-angan bertemu dengan pangeran bintang yang berdasarkan cerita ibunya saat ia masih kecil. hingga ia bertemu dengan siswa populer disekolahnya yang menyukai dirinya. tapi sifat Hayoung yang tidak peka membuat keadaan semakin rumit. *bad summary hunyoung EXOPink


**FF SeYoung|PRINCE STAR (prolog)**

_Tak Sendiri, Tak sendiri__, __Meskipun perasaan ini tidak memiliki sebuah "jawaban"__  
__ Tak Sendiri,__Meskipun segala lagu-lagu cinta ini tampak akan menghilang__  
__"Aku adalah sebuah bunga yang mekar untukmu"__  
__Memang benar, Aku tidak sendirian_  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Seoul nampak bersahabat. Cuaca begitu cerah walaupun musim dingin menerpa ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. orang-orang nampak terlihat bahagia dengan cuaca yang begitu manis ini. walaupun mereka masih tetap menggunakan baju musim dingin yang begitu tebal.

Para pelajar diliburkan untuk menikmati musim dingin tahun ini sekalian merayakan hari natal. Semua orang bersuka cita, anak-anak kecil berbuat baik untuk mendapatkan hadiah natal mereka dari _santa claus_. Bahkan ada yang repot-repot menuliskan surat kepada sinter klaus yang berisi permintaan kecil mereka.

Musim dingin ini juga membuat banyak kalangan menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain salju, bersenang-senang di taman bermain, menikmati festival yang dikhususkan untuk musim salju, menghabiskan waktu di café-café terdekat sekedar menghangatkan diri. Hampir tiap orang terasa begitu menikmati musim salju tanpa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Tapi, masih ada kata hampir. Yang bisa diartikan tidak semua atau hanya sebagian. Salah satunya seorang bocah yang begitu tampan, berkulit seputih susu, dan berwajah datar.

Ia menatap salju dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia membenci salju. Ia tidak ingin salju turun. Ia benci kedinginan. Ia merasa, lebih baik badai hujan daripada salju. Memang terlalu kejam untuk ukuran anak berumur lima tahun. Namja kecil itu masih berdiri di etalase toko mainan yang sedang ramai dengan pengunjung. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Salju itu indah, ya?"

Namja kecil itu meloncat. Ia kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Disebelahnya, yoeja kecil nan manis tengah menatap salju dan menatap namja kecil itu sambil tersenyum polos. Namja kecil tidak memperdulikannya. Ia kembali menatap salju yang perlahan turun dengan pandangan datar.

"Tapi sayang sekali…" yoeja manis itu kembali bercerita. Ia tidak memperdulikan namja kecil itu tidak memperhatikannya. "Salju menutupi bintang. Pangeran bintang pasti tengah terlelap hingga ia melupakan untuk menyalakan lampu pada bintang."

"Pangeran bintang?" namja kecil itu membuka suara. Ia mulai penasaran. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia, pangeran bintang!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Kata oema, pangeran bintang itu tampan, berkulit seputih susu, dan ia orang yang ramah." Namja kecil itu melihat dirinya sendiri. "Ia tinggal jauh diatas sana, mengurus bintang-bintang yang begitu banyak. Ia baik hati, tetapi jika musim salju ia akan tertidur, pangeran bintang sedang beristirahat."

Namja tampan itu tidak berkedip ketika gadis kecil meneteskan air mata. Entah dimana unsur sedihnya hingga gadis itu menangis.

"Sayang sekali, hiks… aku hiks… tidak bisa hiks… mengirim suratku kepada pangeran bintang hiks…" gadis itu terisak, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Namja kecil itu dengan segera menghapusnya. Ia tidak biasa bersikap seperti ini.

"Uljimayo," namja kecil itu mulai menenangkan, tapi gadis itu semakin terisak membuat namja kecil itu jadi panik. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide. "Thudahlah, jangan menangith. Aku akan mengirimkan thuratmu pada pangeran bintang."

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia tidak percaya, "Jinja?"

Namja kecil itu mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. "tapi dengan tharat!" namja tampan tapi cadel itu memberikan jari telunjuknya yang ditutupi kaos tangan warna hitam.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau haruth jadi yoejachinguku."

Gadis kecil itu kaget. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu 'yoejachingu'? Tapi, demi suratnya ia hanya mengangguk. Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku berjanji akan memberikan thurat ini kepada pangeran bintang." Janji namja kecil itu.

"Yaksok!" yoeja kecil itu memberikan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan namja kecil itu.

"Yakthok!" keduanya tersenyum lebar. Saling menautkan jari keduanya.

"Hayoung!" panggilan seorang ahjumma merusak suasana romantis yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

"Oema."

"Hayoung, ayo pulang!" panggil ahjuma yang ternyata ibu gadis itu. hayoung menoleh kearah ibunya yang berada di belakangnya dan berpindah menatap namja kecil itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Aku pulang dulu. Cup~" ciuman itu didapat tepat dipipi kiri namja kecil itu, hal itu membuat namja itu bersemu merah. "Aku pulang dulu!" yoeja kecil itu melambaikan tangannya kearah namja tampan itu dan berlari pergi.

Namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya di masukan kedalam saku celana yang ia pakai. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya malu. Ia seakan beralih menatap amplop yang baru diberikan gadis itu. membalikan amplopnya, disana tertulis _dari Oh Hayoung_.

'_Hayoung, aku pahti bertemu denganmu lewat bintang. Kau janjikan?'_

Namja kecil itu menatap jalanan yang dilewati gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hayoung.

'_Karena kau permaithuriku di langit nanti. Dan kita berdua akan menjadi raja dan ratu angkatha'_

**TBC**

_Anyeonghaseyo!_

_Saya author baru didunia per-ffan. Salam kenal readers semua!_

_ByunKa imnida!_

_Saya bawa pairing SeYoung (Sehun-Hayoung). Berhubung saya shippernya, jadi mumpung ada ide, kenapa gak bikin aja ff-nya._

_Ini baru prolog doang. Dan rencanya, ini fanfic akan bergenre songfict. Jadi, setiap chap. Akan ada lagu yang akan menjadi alur dari cerita ini. tapi gak janji sih!_

_Karena saya masih sangat baru jadi author, tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya jika menemukan fanfic abal-abal ini_

_Ok! Atas perhatiannya terima kasih!_


End file.
